Broken Home, All Alone
by Rogue Almighty
Summary: Harry Potter hits the breaking point. No POV. Not for people who can't standunderstand suicide.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I'm alive! Yeah, sorry I haven't written in a while. Inspiration and I got into a fight, and we haven't been talking till recently.

But I wanted to write something edgy, something that dealt with a very real problem that plagues high school students around the world.

The song is "How Do You Get That Lonely" By Blaine Larson. It was what caused the rift between Inspiration and I to evaporate. So yes, we are cool now.

I hope you like this story. I've decided to write a lot of one chappies like this, explaining what happened, then getting into the story. It's a lot easier for me, cuz then I don't feel obligated to continue a lost thought. LOL.

So, I present to you

**Broken Home, All Alone.**

A Harry Potter Suicide Fic.

_

* * *

It was just another story written on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score  
It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age  
They found him face down on his bedroom floor_

_There'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home  
Then out on Mooresville highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone..._

* * *

The wizarding world was in utter chaos. The Savior of their world, Harry Potter, had committed a true mortal sin. He had killed himself.

No one knew the true reason behind it, and no one had seen it coming. No one but one Hermione Granger and Sirius Black.

Harry had been fighting depression since 4th year. The cause was Cedric's death. That was when the enormity of the situation hit Harry. He was a afraid to go on, afraid of failure. But he went on, and when Sirius disappeared behind the Veil, he had gone over the edge. He started cutting.

Hermione realized before anyone else. Well, was the only one to realize. But he pushed her out. Told her she had no idea what it was like. Try as she liked, she couldn't make Harry realize what a mistake he was making.

Then came 7th year. Things were looking better. Sirius was found innocent after a sighting of Peter Pettigrew, and though he wasn't there to celebrate, Harry and the rest were, and they honored his name to the best that they could. But it got better: Dumbledore discovered a way to pull wronged souls out of the Veil. So by the time he left Hogwarts, Harry was reunited with his Godfather, the newly requited Sirius Black.

_

* * *

How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody know_

_Did his girlfriend break up with him, did he buy or steal that gun?  
Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol?  
Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son?  
Did no one see the writing on the wall?_

_I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can  
I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand…_

* * *

But things went downhill again. Harry started cutting again, and the cuts got worse. The reason this time was that his two dearest friends, Hermione and Sirius, had found love together, yet Harry himself couldn't find that kind of happiness. He became so bitter; he forced a wedge between him and them, using bitter words to sting them just right.

He and Hermione weren't speaking, and his relationship with Sirius was one of intense anger. Harry hated himself for what he had done to his friends, his family. But he still felt he had no choice.

But living with that self-disappointment is what led him to his decision. He would kill himself.

_

* * *

How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody know_

* * *

Hermione found him the next morning, bled out, on the kitchen floor of his flat. The images scarred her for life, just like the note he left behind.

He said how sorry he was for screwing up their friendship, how his jealousy of her happiness had been his drowning point. He wished her a long, happy life. And said he would be watching her form where ever you go after you die.

Hermione and Sirius took care of everything. They planned the service, and where he'd be buried, right next to James and Lilly. The hardest thing was saying good-bye, as they both knew that it was truly good-bye. No more joking in the kitchen, no more petty fights, no more anything.

_It was just another story printed on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score..._

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! I had so much fun writing it. I'm thinking up a new fic too.

It's a graduation fic that shows what the Golden Trio were like on their graduation day. And everything else. It's also gonna show the unlikely alliances that form over time. It's gonna be a songfic too, with Graduation (friends forever) by Vitamin C

So, peace out.

XoXrogueXoX


	2. Goodbye

To everyone who reads my stories:

First off, thank you so much for those of you who have read and kept up with my stories. I really appreciate the support, and looking back on the reviews, my heart warms knowing that some of the best people in the world have read my stories. You have made writing worthwhile to me.

Now to the unpleasant part: I'm Sorry. I have reached a point in my life where I cannot justify writing anymore. I was confronted with the unpleasant reality that I am not that good of a writer, which has made me lose all faith is my stories that I have started. Because I have reached this place of disillusionment, I doubt I will be updating anytime soon. I AM, however, deciding to leave the stories up just in case that need arises later in time.

I am currently nearing my sixth anniversary on this website, and I can't help but marvel at the changes that have happened in that time. But, honestly, I can't believe I've been on the site long enough to see all the things change. Hell, I feel so old because I remember when no one had member IDs that were longer then six numbers (and we were the n00bs!)

I hope that everyone who is currently taking advantage of this site and everything that it offers always remember what a treasure it is. Not only do we all get the chance to stretch our creativity, but we also get the chance to be exposed to different writing styles, and (hopefully) learn better ways of writing, improving our grammar and structuring skills, and, above all, keeping our brains from turning to mush.

As a wise man once said, "With so many inventions and distractions in the world today, it's a marvel that anyone knows what a book is, or the purpose of such a relic. Soon the only books you will see shall be in glass boxes in museums, and all information we need will simply be transmitted to our brains." Let us all hope we can keep the world reading, and stay away from such a future. (Yuck!)

Anyways, now that I've gone on a tangent, I should wrap this up. Hopefully, this won't get my stories in trouble, because it isn't an "update". But, really, goodbye and thank you to everyone who has contributed to the learning experience that this website has presented me. (Now I'm getting teary-eyed!) Even though I do not plan on continuing any of my current stories, I AM almost finished with my final plot bunny, which is for Criminal Minds.

After that, I will REALLY be done. But I would love to keep in touch with any and all of the wonderful people I've gotten to know through this site. Feel free to email me at if you want to keep in touch; I'm planning on watching for any amazing updates from you amazing people!

Yours Always-

Shelby

(Writing As)  
Rogue Almighty

P.S.- Does anyone know why authors have that one their books? For example, "Nora Roberts, writing as J.D. Robb". Isn't that a little……waste of ink? I don't know, I just had to make a last comment about that. What can I say? It bothers me!


End file.
